Gundam Seed: Selene
by ThatCrazyShinobi
Summary: 6 months after the Battle of Messiah, Shinn finds Stella alive. But who is the White-hared Man with her, and who is the masked man on the news saying that he is to save humanity? First story, not very good with summaries.
1. Phase 0: Prolugue

I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

Rated T for sci-fi violence, mild blood, and mild language in later chapters.

**Gundam Seed: Selene**

**Phase 0: Prologue**

_6 Months ago_

He told her she wouldn't die. He said he would protect her. He failed. He was forced to watch the girl he promised to protect die in his arms. As he prepares to say good bye to her, and release her body into the lake, he tells her "You don't have to be afraid anymore. You no longer have to suffer." The boy began to cry. "You're free." He releases the girl's body into the lake. As he stayed for awhile, continuing his morning. He could not return to the Minerva looking weak and broken. But unknown to the boy, there was someone watching the whole ordeal.

"Well, sucks to be that guy." said the white-haired young man. He had watched the whole ordeal play out from a distance. The battle with the giant machine, the girl's death, and burial. It didn't bring tears to his eyes, but it still tugged at his heart to see someone hurt like that.

"Master?" The young man turned around to see his green and black haro at his feet looking at him. "What are you thinking about all this? Do you intend to do something?" said the haro. The young man scoffed. "What could I possibly do Proto? The girl's dead." he said.

"But sir, I thought you finished your fathers machine?" said Proto, "You said it could work on naturals and coordinators as long as their bodies were mostly intact, they died prematurely, and it was within 72 hours of the persons death." The young man had a look of frustration on his face. "Yes that's true, but I didn't say it could work on Extendeds." He told his haro. The young man knew the next thing his haro said would make him look like a Hypocrite. "But you always say that 'If it's for a good cause, it's worth the risk." Yep, like a hypocrite. The young man smiled "Well I guess it's kinda pointless to fight with a computer, so ok, I'll give it a try. First lets get my equipment, so we can get the body out of the lake."

And with that, the Young man picked up his Haro, and walked over to his mobile suit that was hidden by a grove of trees. _I hope this works,_ he thought, _Because if it does, he'll have a reason to see me as an ally. _After he retrieved his scuba gear from his cockpit, he set Proto in the specially made stand he made for him, and linked him to the machine controls. "Get the archer ready for takeoff. Ill be back in a moment." He said. "Roger that sir." Proto responded happily. The young man left to retrieve the girl's body, happy, because he felt that he made the right choice.

_1month ago_

A tall, blond haired man looked out the window of his room on his space station. He was looking at the Earth, the world that was constantly being destroyed by war, and the humans who inhabited it. "Soon," said the man, "soon it will all be perfect."

His gazing was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Enter" He commanded. A man dressed in a soldier's uniform came in. "Sir, the repairs to Selene are almost complete." the Soldier said. "Excellent, anything else?" said the man. "No sir." The soldier said. "Alright then, continue as you were." said the man. "Yes sir." said the soldier, as he left the room. The blonde-haired man resumed looking out his window at the planet below.

"Yes soon. Very soon indeed."

Wow that turned out better than I expected. This is my first chapter of my first story, so please review, and be gentle about it please. I'll update as soon as I can.

Next Chapter- Phase 1: A world at peace.


	2. Phase 1: A World at Peace

I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

Rated T for sci-fi violence, mild blood, and mild language in later chapters.

**Gundam Seed: Selene**

**Phase 1: A World at Peace**

_Present Day_

It's another beautiful day on Onogoro Island. 6 months have passed since the battle of Messiah. The Orb Union, Alliance Nations, and the Plants have made a treaty, to help each other recover from the Second Bloody Valentine War. War hero Shinn Asuka, has decided to take a break from his work as a volunteer relief worker, and return to Onogoro, along with his girlfriend, Lunamaria Hawke, for a well earned period of R&R.

"Shiiiiiiiiinn!" Lunamaria yelled for her boyfriend, "Would you come on, I wanna get plenty of shopping done before 12:00!" Shinn came downstairs from the room he and Lunamaria were given by Orb Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Atha.

"Geez Luna, you don't have to yell." said Shinn, yawning. Lunamaria had woken him up at 6:30 in the morning because she wanted to go on a shopping spree with the generous "Donation" she had gotten from Chairwoman Lacus Clyne. It paid to have friends in high places. Except for Shinn, when it only meant more work for him.

"Well I wouldn't yell if you would hurry up ant take me to the mall," said Luna, with a hint of irritation in her voice. She was not letting anyone else get all the good stuff before she had a chance to. "Oh, and nice outfit by the way, at least you made yourself look nice." Shinn was wearing black jeans, an unzipped red hoodie with a white shirt underneath it.

"Yeah you too." he replied. Luna was wearing blue jeans, and a denim jacket that covered everything but her midriff, and a black t-shirt underneath it.

"Thanks, now come on," said Luna, as she grabbed Shinn by the hand and ran out the door.

They were driving to the mall which was in the central district of Onogoro, which was a little bit of a drive. Since it was a long drive Lunamaria tried to make conversation.

"Soooooooo, it was pretty nice of Cagalli to lend us that room." she said to get the conversation going. Shinn groaned in annoyance. "Hey, don't groan at me!" Luna said.

"I'm not groaning at you, I just still think she had extra rooms, she just stuck us in the same room to annoy me." said Shinn.

"Oh so it's annoying to have your girlfriend sleep in the same room as you?"

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying. It's just that there's only one bed." Shinn replied, trying to make an excuse. It didn't work.

"And why does that matter?" said Luna. "What so wrong about boyfriends, and girlfriends sharing a bed?"

"Well it's just kinda weird at our age." said Shinn.

"Why is it weird?"

"Like I said, because we're 16, and 17 years old, and we aren't legal adults yet, so if you lose control of yourself and something happens, it could be considere-"

"Wait wait wait." Lunamaria interrupted. "What do you mean if 'I' lose control? You're a _**guy**_, if one of us would lose control, it would be you."

"You have nothing to prove that." said Shinn

"Oh Yeah I do," Luna said with a snicker," How about two months ago when we took a beach vacation and there was that blonde girl next to us."

"Yeah?" Shinn replied, "So what about it?"

"What about it?! You were practically drooling at her you were staring at her so much!"

"Number one," Shinn started, "I was not drooling. And number two there was a reason why I was staring at her."

"Okay, than what was the reason?" said Luna

"It was because she reminded me of Stella." Shinn said, his voice sounding depressed.

"Oh," was all Luna could say. She hadn't really gotten to know the extended girl, but she knew that Shinn had been devastated when she died.

"Is that why you were so depressed that day?" Luna asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Shinn replied.

"Do you," Luna started, "still have feelings for her?" Shinn didn't answer. "Shinn? Shiiiinn? SHIIIINN?!" Shinn woke out from his daze as he noticed he was about to run a red light. He slammed on the brakes hard, as the car seemed to begin to flip over. It came to a stop at the curb. Right as another car drove across the street.

"That was close." Shinn said as he looked over to see if Lunamaria was alright. He was met by a slap to the face.

"Geezuz Shinn," Luna yelled, "Are you trying to kill us? Pay attention to the road!" Shinn rubbed his stinging cheek. Luna could hit pretty hard, even for a soldier.

"You know, you didn't have to hit me." Shinn said. Luna's face had changed from one of anger to one of amusement and slight guilt.

"Sorry, it was a reflex." She said with a giggle. Shinn began to laugh as well.

"Well were here," he said, as they drove up to the mall. "And so the nightmare begins."

"Oh, come one, it won't be that bad." Luna said. Shinn looked at her with a look that said 'that's what you always say!'

"Yeah well don't expect me to go into any lingerie shops with you." Shinn said.

"Oh, you know you want to." Luna replied.

"I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not"

"That blush on your face says differently"

"Aaaaaagh, stupid hormones!"

Lunamaria laughed at her boyfriend. He was so innocent, and that's what she liked about him.

After what seemed to Shinn to be days, It was 12:00 and Luna had finally allowed for them to have a break. They were sitting in the food court by a small café, talking about how they thought they're other friends were doing. But there was a subject Luna wanted to bring up. Stella. Ever since Shinn zoned out on the road, she had been wanting to ask him again and see if he still held feelings for the girl. But she was afraid of his answer being yes, which could cause problems in the relationship._ Best not to talk about that here in public, _Luna thought to herself, _I'll talk to him about it when we get home. _Luna looked at Shinn as he downed a large soda. She didn't want to lose him. But she wanted him to be happy with her.

As Shinn finished his drink, he look over at Luna. "So is there anywhere else you wanna go, or can we finally go home?" He said

"You say that as if we've been here the whole day." Luna replied with a smirk.

"Yeaaaaaah maybe it's because we did." Shinn replied, matching Luna's Grin. Luna was about to say that they could go when she noticed two suspicious looking men. The men both had red hair, where wearing blue suits, blue undershirts, and Sunglasses that hid most of their faces.

"Hey Shinn, those two guys there, they look kinda suspicious don't they." Luna said, pointing to the two men. Shinn followed Luna's finger to the men, and upon further inspection, he had to agree they looked awfully suspicious.

"You know your right, they do." He said. He followed the men with his eyes. They had walked up to a young couple: A young man with white hair, wearing sunglasses, camouflage pants, a leather jacket, and black boots; and a blonde girl, wearing a thin white vest, a blue shirt under it, with blue jeans. She also wore a white sunhat, and sunglasses.

The two men in suits had approached the young man, and started talking to him. The young man seemed to be listening, but he had an annoyed look on his face. The girl's face was hidden by the glasses and hat she was wearing, but if one looked closely at her hands, they would see that she was holding something.

"Shinn what is that girl holding." Lunamaria asked. But Shinn noticed something a lot more important.

"Forget about the girl, look over at that restaurant entrance over there." Shinn said. Luna looked and saw what Shinn was talking about. Two more red-haired men, looking just like the first two, were standing at a restaurant across the food court from them. Lunamaria made a quick round-about and saw that there were more of the same men, all around them. They seemed to be surrounding the couple that the first two men were talking to.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this Shinn." Luna said. She looked back at the two men and the couple. The men were still talking to the young man. One of the men said something, and the boy started laughing sarcastically. The boy said something to one of the men. As the man started nodding his head, he discreetly tapped his partners arm. Luna saw the other man pull something out of his pocket. It was a gun. The other men surrounding the area also began to take out weapons of their own. Luna was on edge as she was about to call out to warn the young man, someone else, a security guard did it for her.

"LOOK OUT, HE HAS A GUN!" the guard said. The man with the gun whipped around, and shot the guard, with pinpoint accuracy. Then, everything became hell. Shoppers were running to the nearest exit they could find, while all the red-haired men opened fire on the young couple. Luna had looked where the young couple had been sitting, and found the blonde girl pulling a knife out of one of the men's chests, while the boy was attacking the other one. The boy had quickly taken down the man, had taken the man's gun, and opened fire on the other red-haired men.

Luna was looking for a way out, where they didn't have to run through the crossfire. But when she looked around she noticed two things: one, there were no safe escape routes, and two, Shinn had already gotten involved in the fight, had gotten across the food court, beat one of the men over the head with a chair, took his gun, and started shooting.

"What the, Shinn how the heck did you get over there?!" Luna yelled. Shinn waved for her to come over. "Uuuuugh! You gotta be kidding me!" Luna made her way over to Shinn, using table and chairs for cover. As she made her way over she saw that some civilians had gotten hit by stray bullets. _This is terrible, _she thought, _Even with the war over, still things like this happen. _She knew that even though the war was over, there would still be crimes committed. But many times, civilians made it out okay. But this wasn't just some crime. Someone planned this. She had made her way over to Shinn side. Shinn handed her a gun.

"Okay, time to start firing." Shinn said as he resumed firing at the men. He hit one of them. But something was off. When Shinn shot the man, the color of his blood was black, like oil. He looked over at the couple and found that the girl was gone. He looked around but he couldn't find her. He was about to resume firing, when he then saw where the girl went. She had somehow snuck all the way to the last group of men, and was about to out flank them from behind. The girl jumped over the table the men were using for cover, and stabbed one of them in the neck. But before she could move on to the last man, he clubbed her with his gun, and knocked her over. He pointed his gun at the girl preparing to kill her, but before he could get his shot off, the white haired young man shot him, the bullet going through his head, his blood spraying the ground. Shinn did a quick look around to make sure there were no more enemies nearby, and then ran over to help the girl up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shinn said, walking over to the girl. He could see that she had spit out some blood, not surprising since she got clubbed in the face. "Hey are you alrigh-" Shinn's word got stuck in his throat, as he got a look at the girls face. He dropped the gun in his hands, as his entire body started to shake. Then out of nowhere, the white-haired young man ran over, picked up the girl, and began to run off.

"!" the young man blurted out, as he disappeared around the corner. Lunamaria had walked up behind Shinn.

"Well that was an awkward incident." Luna had said, then she noticed Shinn's condition. "Shinn you okay? Shinn? Shinn whats wrong" She asked.

"It….It was……. her." Shinn said shakily. "But she…..she…..she's alive?"

"What are you talking about Shinn, whose alive?" Luna asked, " Who are you talking about?"

"Luna……It was her……It was Stella."

Well that's chapter 2 done. I will try to update In about two weeks or so.

Please review, cuz I need motivation.

Next Chapter- Phase 2: Ghost from the Past


End file.
